Starting Anew
by Allia Tettip
Summary: This is a story about Victora and how she joined the Jellicle Tribe. It is mostly a Romancedrama but there's really alittle bit of everything mixed in! (be kind it's my first story!)
1. Default Chapter

**Starting Anew**

**Author: **Allia Tettip

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CATS, for I am not kewl enough, but one day I hope to be kewl enough to own it…. but the point is that I do NOT own CATS now…! Anyway it belongs to TSE and ALW so I guess I will have to get it from them when I am old enough and kewl enough, BUT STILL, the point is that I do not own any of the cats or songs or anything. The only thing I made up is the pollicals and the humans. So now you know I do not own CATS (now…..at this moment…..presently……) so continue on and have fun reading my story!!! (Be kind it is my first time!!!)

**Summary: **This is a story about Victoria starting her new life with the Jellicals. It is also about trying to find herself while falling in love along the way. It's really a little of everything but it is centered around Victoria and the world as she sees it. After time problems arise and Victoria has to find away to save her new friends and family. I labeled it as drama/romance but the is also action, suspense and more.

**Main Characters: **

( ) who they are….within my friends and little known facts about them

I Victoria (this is Kim! Vicki and Kim are really alike, dancing especially)

Misto ( this is Dana, for some odd reason….)

Tugger

Bombalurina ( This is my character. We are really alike! TEEHEE )

Demeter ( This is Kim again…..because she likes Demeter!)

Munkustrap

II Cassandra ( SHE IS JUST GUSS! don't ask )

Alonzo ( he is the best because when I went to see CATS he made faces at me

III All of the other Cats!!!

A.N : Ok well that is all the info that I feel like giving. I'm going to try and start the Prologue tonight, but it might take awhile. I know this was really short and all but it's just some beginning info, and I would have done a poem or something but lets face it, I'm no poet!.Anyway, I PROMISE I'll get to the story ASAP. Any one who loves CATS will love this story! Tell me what you think so far!!!!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Victoria stretched out on the windowsill, letting the sun warm her belly. She yawned widely and smacked her lips several times before she found a comfortable position. "Life is good…" she mumbled to herself as she shut her eyes gently. She was just about to drift off into a catnap when a yell jolted her back to reality.

"TINKERBELL!" The human queen called. "TINKERBELL DARLING, TIME FOR BREAKFEAST!" Victoria sat up and began to lick her pure white paw slowly. Man, did she hate her human name! There had to be hundreds of beautiful names out there that would suit her, but Tinkerbell?!! Well, that's what she got for having the human kittens name her…but really Tinkerbell? She was almost done cleaning up when the yell rang from down stairs again. "TINKY! YOUR BREACKFEAST IS GETTING COLD!!!"

_Everlasting cat, I'm coming! _Victoria thought as she jumped down onto the carpeted floor of the playroom. She stretched out, slowly, taking her time. If she got down stairs to the kitchen at just the right time, the human queen might be too busy preparing food for her kittens to bother Victoria. It wasn't like she didn't like attention or anything, but being the only "pet" in the house, the human queen could be a bit over loving at times.

Victoria walked as quietly as she could (and still being a slightly clumsy kitten this could be hard at times) out of the playroom and down the hall. As she tired her hardest to walk silently down the hall and could hear the human kitten, Jacquelyn, yelling at her younger sister, Kayla. She rolled her eyes as she passed the room the two shared. _Those two are always fighting! _Victoria thought bitterly. _If I were a human I would be almost as old a Jacquelyn, and I know I wouldn't be so meant to my sister!_

She reached the staircase and hopped down one step at a time. The kitchen was in sight now and she could see the human queen bustling around. It looked like she was too busy to notice her, but just as Victoria entered the kitchen the human queen turned around and caught sight of her. "Oh, Tinkerbell!" She exclaimed happily. " It's about time you got down here!" Victoria could only let out a feeble 'Meow' in response; she knew what was coming next!

The human queen walked over and picked Victoria up under her front paws, she started to swing the poor little kitten around calling her names, like 'pookey' and 'boo-boo', and making kissey faces. "Get…. off me!" Victoria whined as she squirmed to get out of the human's grasp.

"Oh, you must be hungry Tink!" the human said setting Victoria down gently. "Well go on honey, eat up!" Victoria walked towards her food and water bowl. When she finally got there she realized how hungry she was, and tore into her breakfast of warm tuna. "Wow!" the human queen said as she turned to face Victoria. 'You really were hungry baby!"

_Well duh!_ Victoria thought not even bothering to look up from her food.

"Well today is a special day so you can have a bit more, you little piggy!" The human said bringing over some more tuna. Victoria looked up at the human queen with a bit of confusion in her eyes.

_What's so special about today, another human holiday maybe? _Victoria question, silently, still looking at the human as she scraped tuna into her bowl. She finished giving Victoria seconds, then looked at the little white kitten.

"You must want to know what's so special about today, huh Tinky!" She said looking at Victoria happily. Victoria blinked and the confusion that was once in her eyes was replaced by excitement.

_Hmmm…this has to be something good! _She thought, her excitement growing.

"Well Tink it's a surprise, so I can't tell anyone, even you!" The human said. "But don't worry hon, you'll find out tonight!" At that she patted Victoria on the head and stood up to finish what she was doing. Victoria was a bit disappointed that she would have to wait and see the surprise but right then, the smell of fresh tuna was calling her name.

Victoria rubbed up against the leg of the human kitten. "Oh, hi Tink!" Jacquelyn said peeking under the table to look at Victoria. "You sleep good?" Victoria 'meowed' in response, and the girl smiled.

_Hmmmm…she doesn't seem to know anything about this 'special surprise'. _Victoria thought. _If she doesn't know, then I doubt the little one does, but hey it's worth a try! _She walked over to the other side of the table. Kayla's legs hung down from the chair, too high up for Victoria to rub, so she let out a loud 'Meow' instead.

"Tinkerbell!" The 5-year-old almost shrieked. All of the sudden a sticky hand came down and grabbed Victoria roughly. _Wow! Even for a kitten she's strong!_ Victoria thought as she was forced onto Kayla's lap. "Good morning pretty Kitty!" She said, as she stroked Victoria with her syrup-covered hands. She cringed as the sticky substance touched her silky fur.

_Okay! She doesn't know either! _Victoria thought as she jumped off the human kitten's lap. _Man! Its gunna take me all morning to get this syrup out! _And she was right. After the human tom left (he didn't really like cats and generally ignored Victoria) the kittens got on the yellow vehicle that took them somewhere called school (Victoria didn't know too much about that but she heard Jacquelyn complain about it often.) and the human queen left, Victoria was alone to clean her fur and tocatnap. It was nice to relax a bit before the human kittens came home, but before she knew it the human tom had brought them back from day care.

Jacquelyn and Kayla were playing with Victoria when their father called them down stairs. The kittens ran down, slightly surprised that they had to come downstairs before dinnertime. Victoria followed them curiously.

"Hey you two," The human tom said. "Your mother needs you to help her bring something in side….!" The kittens looked at each other happily, this had to be the surprise. Victoria suddenly got a funny feeling in her stomach as she watched the human kittens and the tom go outside, from her hiding place under the coffee table. It took the humans forever to come back in side, but with her sensitive ears, Victoria could hear them coming.

As the human queen opened the door she had a huge smile on her face. She spotted Victoria under the table and her smile grew. "Oh Tinkerbell!" she said. "I can't wait for you to meet your new friend!" Victoria looked up at her confused but before she could even question the human with a soft 'Meow', Jacquelyn came in, closely followed by Kayla, holding the surprise in her arms. When Victoria spotted what it was she gasped in horror.

"No!" She said softly to herself. "This can't be!"

A.N: I feel like leaving off on a cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy!

Okay, and now, let me just say this: I am really, really REALLY sorry for that pathetic excuse of a "summary chapter"! As you can most likely tell already, I cannot spell very well. When typing I rely on spell check but when writing jellicles or pollicles, the spell check is of little use!

Oh, and about the whole "kewl" thing, I'm really sorry about that too! I normally IM a lot and apparently my IM vocabulary has rubbed off on my normal writing vocabulary! I'll try my hardest to refrain from using any of those words.

So once again I am horribly sorry! I hope you liked this chapter! R&R!


End file.
